Thinking Isn't Always Good
by JustHorsenAround010
Summary: SG1 find a weird object on a alien planet that makes it where Sam and Jack can read each others minds. S/J


_A/N: ok so this is my first fanfic, so I will try to post a ch. once a week but who knows maybe, more maybe less. umm... the first ch is a little odd i know but the next will be uhhh... interesting, ya so hang in there and I think the next ch. will be worth it! Please Review when you finish reading and tell me what you think. It's your oppinion that will decide if this story keeps going or not. Thanks for Reading. :) _

They walked through the knee high grass making there way up a hill. The had been here for about an hour and there was no trace of..well anything, exept wildlife, no people, nothing that would help earth as far as he could tell, but Daniel had found some ruins he wanted to study. Ofcourse as usual he thought there could be something there. So right now it was just him and his 2IC. He had left Tilk with Daniel just in case something happened though he realy doubted it. The only good thing was that it was just him and Carter, no Daniel or Tilk. He liked Daniel and Tilk most of the time, just every now and then he liked time alone with Carter. She was walking beside him shoulder to shoulder explaining something or another that he was paying absolutely no attention to, but as long as no one was around to see him letting Carter explain something, it was ok. He kind of enjoyed listening to her talk, even if it didn't make any sense at all to him. He glanced back because she had stopped and was looking at him sorta funny. He smiled. "You ok Carter"

"Yes Sir, it's just that your actually letting me explain somthing." she tilted her head a little sideways waiting for an explaination.

His smile widened a little "Oh, no worrys Carter I promise I didn't listen to anything you said, so you can relax."

Her smile faltered a little just to be replaced with a bigger one "Ok sir, thank god I wasn't sure how to explain that one to Fraiser, I don't think she would have believed me."

"You know Carter how many times do I have to tell you that humor is not your strong point. Your better off with that brainiac stuff you do."

Well sir, apparentley my humor, as you called it, is more interesting then scientific stuff to you because you have no problem pointing out that I am not a comedien, when you can't tell me one word I said back there." They had started walking again and Jack had taken off his dark sunglasses because there was rain clouds building up in the distance and blocking off the sun. His eyes found hers and she quickley looked ahead.

"Is" he all of a sudden said.

She looked at him in surprise"What"

"Is" he repeated "You said I couldn't tell you one word you said back there, you said the word 'Is'."

She flashed a quick grin "Sir you didn't hear me say that, your guessing I said that.

"Prove it." he said glancing at her.

She opened her mouth to speak but the perfect timing of a lighting bolt hitting a nearby tree made her change her mind."I think we need to get going Sir." She said looking up.

"Ya I think your right Carter, let's go." he said turning so he could make his way back towards the ruins.

"Hey, what's that." she said nodding towards a weird silver thing laying a few yards away.

She walked over and picked it up"Careful Carter." she heard he CO voice in the background. She flipped it over and looked at the object in hand. It was small, had a pointed top and as it went down it turned circlur then square. It also has strange engravings around the top and bottom, some sort of design.

"Here let me see that thing." Jack said walking up behind her, as he took it from her he accidentally brushed his hand against hers.

He ignored it

"Huh, what do you think it is."

"Umm... I have no idea sir, but it lookes like it could be interesting, and it also proves that we are not the only ones that have been here." Carter answered looking at the object.

"Ya you know we realy should be going, just in case something has happend to Daniel or Tilk, plus those clouds are sure getting dark." Jack replied looking up.

They made there way back down the hill towards the way they came. They were both lost in there own thoughts about something or another.

They finaly reached the ruins and both Daniel and Tilk seemed okay. They showed them the object they had found hoping that Daniel and Tilk had seen something simalar, but neither had.

Daniel hadn't found anything interesting either, well he actualy seemed prettey excited, but Daniel had a thing for over exaggeration, so in his oppinion it was probely nothing.

Daniel dialed the gate and stepped thought followed by Sam, Jack and Tilk.

...

As the team reached the gate room General Hammond was there to greet them as usual.

"Everything okay, you were not sceduled to arrive back for a few more hours."General Hammond greeted stepping up to the team.

"Yes sir, everythings fine. There was no sign of human life just wildlife, sir." Jack answered forgetting all about the object he was holding in his hand.

"Sir" Carter said lightly "your forgetting about something." she said adding a little nod towards his left hand.

"Oh right, we also found this thing, well I guess Carter did. I don't think it is anything useful, but Carter will love to take a crack at it" he said grinning her way.

"Ok then you will all report to the infermery for a check up, and then we will debrief at 16:00 Hours."

"Yes sir" all said at once and headed off for there check up.

_ Remember to review. Thanks :)_


End file.
